1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a platform for a network technology group, and more particularly, to a standard platform for a network technology group having a common software element, a common module, applied easily to various technology groups, such as a synchronous digital hierarchy SDH, a plesiochronous digital hierarchy PDH, an asynchronous transfer mode ATM, an internet protocol IP, a voice over packet VoP, an inverse multiplexing over asynchronous transfer mode IMA, or a digital subscriber line and its variations xDSL.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a software system in a network technology group embodies and maintains a hierarchical signal and a protocol defined by an international standard such as Management Information Base MIB.
However, the hierarchical signal and the protocol are various according to the kind of the software system in the network technology group. Therefore, even though the network technology group is the same, an applied hierarchical signal and an applied protocol can be different. As a result, the standard hierarchical signal and the standard protocol defined by the international standard such as MIB are used in congestion, even though the same software system, platform, is applied to the same kind of a network technology group.
FIG. 1 is a configuration of a software system installed in each of the technology groups.
Referring to FIG. 1, to construct a network under surroundings of XXX software system (platform), the software system is applied to the kind of the technology groups, for example, XXX ATM, XXX SDH, XXX IP, XXX xDSL, etc. Additionally, to construct a network under surroundings of YYY software system (platform), the software system is applied to the kind of the technology groups, for example YYY ATM, YYY SDH, YYY IP, YYY xDSL, etc. In the same way, to construct a network under surroundings of ZZZ software system (platform), the software systems are applied to the kind of the technology groups, for example ZZZ ATM, ZZZ SDH, ZZZ IP, ZZZ xDSL, etc.
Therefore, a system developer has to develop a software system according to the kind of a predetermined technology group to be applied to new platform because a standard and common software system does not exist for the predetermined technology group.
As a result, the conventional network technology group has the following problems because a software system is applied to the predetermined technology group, while a system-dependent software element is not distinguished from system-independent software element.
At first, because the software system for the predetermined technology group is embodied by the intuition of a system developer, it is limited to develop or maintain the software system in the predetermined technology group according to modification of the system platform.
Secondly, because the conventional software system is developed by a system developer-oriented method, various software systems are maintained in a platform according to the various technology groups.
Thirdly, it is difficult to install the conventional software system used in a technology group to other technology groups because the technology groups vary.
Finally, development resources are duplicated and development time is delayed, because common software is not shared among various technology groups.